ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Lotus Leaf
Lotus LeafNY1 News Anchor #2 (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 13 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:31:47-1:31:50). Sony Pictures. NY1 News Anchor #2 says: "Mayor Bradley is meeting with the diplomats at Lotus Leaf this very moment." is a high-end restaurant that hosted Mayor Bradley and a delegation of diplomats in the 2016 movie. History The Lotus Leaf restaurant was packed with dignitaries. A piano was being played live. Jennifer Lynch told Mayor Bradley it was just a magic trick and tried to explain the magician didn't actually cut a woman in half. Bradley insisted she was. Lynch tried to tell him there were two women. Bradly confirmed he saw it. Lynch emphasized it was a trick. Erin Gilbert was outside and tapped the glass. She yelled Bradley's name. Lynch realized it was a "code red." Bradley asked if he had something in his teeth. Lynch told him that was "code green." Bradley became upset. Lynch was saddened to see Erin try to open the windows like doors. She ran inside and told Bradley he had to evacuate the city. Bradley whispered to her to never say that word. Erin continued and told him he had to shut down the power to the whole city because Rowan North was using it to energize the ghosts. Lynch tried to end it. There was a rumble outside. Erin thought it was happening. Bradley pointed to the dumpster being moved outside. Erin conceded but pleaded with him to believer her and implored him not to be like the mayor in Jaws. Bradley laughed then angrily advised her to never compare him to the Jaws mayor. Erin continued but two security officers grabbed Erin's arms. Bradley noted that took way too long. They tried to pull her away but she clung to the table. She yelled at them to let go. She yelled out to Bradley to listen and get everyone out of the city because of the killer ghosts. They backed up. Erin dragged the table with her. After Rowan's defeat, Mayor Bradley was interviewed outside, near Lotus Leaf, by NY News Anchor #1. Trivia *The Lotus Leaf scene was added late in the scripting process close to filming.Katie Dippold (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition - Writer & Director Commentary (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 01:35:07-01:35:13). Sony Pictures. Katie Dippold says: "This scene was added later in the script process, I remember. It was getting close to shooting with this." *Lotus Leaf was filmed at The Gallery at the W Boston Hotel at 100 Stuart Street in Boston.Spook Central Shot on Site "Return of Shot on Site Summer - Ghostbusters 2016 Locations, Part 6 (Movie Rundown)" 7/8/18 **When Erin pounds on the glass, behind her is the Wang Theater, where the Stonebrook Theatre scenes were filmed. That would place the Lotus on West 44th Street relative to Stonebrook. *When Erin is outside, behind here is a poster for "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" on the Wilbur Theatre building across the street. "Hedwig and the Angry Inch" played at Broadway's Belasco Theatre from April 2014 to September 2015. **Belasco Theatre is also known for a ghost of "David Belasco." If he's seen on the opening night of a new show, that means he has given it his blessing. *Erin initially pounds on the glass of Lotus Leaf from the outside, a similar act to when Louis Tully runs to the Tavern on the Green in the first movie. *As Erin (and the sheet) are pulled off the table by staff, the center piece is still standing. This might be a nod to the first bust in the first movie, when Peter Venkman declares the flowers are still standing. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 13 **Chapter 16 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Evacuate the City References Gallery From Film and Trailers Gb2016 chapter13 img081.jpg Gb2016 chapter13 img084.jpg Gb2016 chapter13 img089.jpg Gb2016 chapter13 img090.jpg Behind the Scenes and Interviews Secondary Canon GB2016DSEvacuateTheCitySc13.png|As seen in (Deleted Scene): Evacuate the City GB2016DSEvacuateTheCitySc16.png|As seen in (Deleted Scene): Evacuate the City Category:Locations Category:GB:2016 Locations